In many instances, organizations employ staff members (e.g., employees) to provide a service. Additionally, or alternatively, organizations may use independent contractors, and/or the like to provide the service. In some instances, organizations may utilize machines, such as vehicles, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) (e.g., drones), kiosks, self-serve terminals, and/or the like to provide a service.